


Восход (Sunrise)

by Yamchan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamchan/pseuds/Yamchan
Summary: 1. Всем известно (тем кто читал книги, конечно) что Рафаэль учил Рагнора испанскому. Хэдканон автора заключается в том, что он представляет, будто бы Рагнор до встречи с Рафаэлем испанский не изучал (это конечно, мало вероятно, но автор это автор).2. Автор так же посылает лучи любви американскому актёру Лин-Мануэль Меранде (Lin Manuel Miranda), который покорил его.
Translator's Note:I'd like to say to dear author big THANKS! Because this work is the best embodies the beginning of Santifell relationship! And if he will not mind, my 10 drabble, which I still can't start to write, I would like to write from his text, or rather to take as the beginning of histories, because I want to write in the genre ER (Established Relationship).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywardenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975337) by [greywardenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue). 



> Я как только увидел этот текст - был покорён. Он такой мимимишный, что я долго по нему орал!  
> Вообще по Рагнору и Рафаэлю очень мало всего (особенно в руфандоме).. и, в общем, пусть даже переводной, но я хочу внести свою лепту!  
> \+ как мне кажется, этот коллаж (https://67.media.tumblr.com/dd657f28f29f9dd4173aa890108062b7/tumblr_ofo3iv2pJ11vczpwxo3_1280.jpg) очень точно олицетворяет сие творчество ^^

В Отеле Дюмор всегда спокойнее, когда Камиллы Белкорт нет в городе. В такие ночи Рафаэль руководит кланом в её отсутствие. В такие ночи Рагнор Фелл остаётся в Отеле вместо квартиры Магнуса Бейна, когда посещает Нью-Йорк.  
  
В такие ночи Рагнор променял свой режим сна на возможность не спать с Рафаэлем для того, чтобы поговорить о жизни, посплетничать о Магнусе или других общих друзьях, обсудить текущие события, смотреть фильмы или даже изучать испанский. В такие ночи, перед рассветом, окно Рафаэля не было заколоченным всё время, у него есть люди, чтобы это исправить позже. Первый лучик солнца показался через окно и ласкал пол, достаточно чтобы быть в безопасности, но и достаточно близко, чтобы Рафаэль ощутил ещё хоть раз рассвет, которого он давно был лишён. В такое время Рагнор уже лежал в кровати кинг-сайз Рафаэля, готовый ко сну – спать в одной кровати уже стало естественным для них. Они были друзьями, но в этом не было ничего такого.  
  
\- Солнце встаёт, Рафаэль. Серьёзно, мы можем пойти спать.  
  
\- Я не обязан идти спать с первыми лучами солнца, Рагнор. Мы ещё не закончили проверять твой словарный запас, - Рафаэль уселся на пятки, сидя на кровати и схватил листок со словами, Рагнор закатил глаза, но не протестовал и всем своим видом показывал, что готов продолжать, - Dorado.  
  
\- Золотой.  
  
\- Bombilla.  
  
\- Лампочка.  
  
\- Primavera.  
  
\- Весна.  
  
Рагнор отвечал сразу же без особых проблем, но он был немного раздражён тем, что Рафаэль устроил ему розыгрыш, в виде базисных слов, тогда как они уже давно перешли это.  
  
\- Sobrino.  
  
\- Племянник.  
  
\- Amanecer.  
  
\- Рассвет.  
  
\- Corazón.  
  
\- Сердце.  
  
Голос Рафаэля был практически скучающим, и Рагнор увидел потолок своих ожиданий, чтобы Сантьяго был удовлетворён его знаниями испанского.  
  
\- Me haces feliz.  
  
\- Ого, полное предложение? О нет, я боюсь, что недостаточно умён для этого. Что произошло с перечислением цветов и членов семьи?  
  
Рафаэль закатил глаза и быстро стукнул Рагнора листком со словами. Маг ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ты делаешь меня счастливым.  
  
\- Очень хорошо: «Enamorarse».  
  
\- Влюбиться.  
  
\- No puedo vivir sin ti.  
  
Рагнор колебался минуту, дольше, чем он должен, не потому что выражение сложное, а потому что атмосфера, кажется, изменилась между ними.  
  
\- Я не могу жить без тебя, - он сказал это нежно, болезненно осознавая правдивость этих слов.  
  
Если бы только Рафаэль знал, как много он значит для столетнего мага, готового ожесточиться. Рафаэль вздохнул. Они оба знают, он не нуждается в этом. Рагнор нахмурился и попытался угадать, что у его лучшего друга на уме.  
  
\- Abrázame.  
  
\- Обними меня.  
  
\- Ámame.  
  
\- Люби меня.  
  
\- Я думаю, я могу.  
  
Рагнор открыл рот, готовый перевести не подумав, но осознал, что произнесённые Рафаэлем слова были на английском. Рафаэль сжимал листок со словами и полностью концентрируя внимания на них, но не на Рагноре.  
  
Рагнор сел на кровати.  
  
\- Я знаю, я могу.  
  
Рафаэль нахмурился в замешательстве и немного приподнял голову, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Рагнора.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я знаю, я люблю тебя.  
  
Это так долго было очевидно для него, но Рагнор никогда не хотел допускать и мысли об этом, и уж точно, никогда не хотел просить больше, чем Рафаэль мог дать. Он был уже доволен от того, что вампир с ним, и не важно как, но это не значит, что он не хотел что-то большего…  
  
Они оба знали об учащённом сердцебиении Рагнора, он знал это по тому, как тряслась рука Рафаэля. Он думал, что знает, о чём думает Сантьяго, потому что это было то же самое, о чем задумывался сам Рагнор. Они всегда были ближе, чем любые друзья должны быть, разделяя кровать, шутки, и честно, как можно узнать, было ли это что-то другое?  
  
Рагнор прочистил горло.  
  
\- Как ты скажешь: «поцелуй меня»?  
  
Рафаэль упрямо посмотрел на шею Рагнора.  
  
\- Bésame.  
  
\- Если ты настаиваешь, - улыбнулся Рагнор.  
  
Он медленно наклонился, его сердце билось так сильно, но он до последнего боялся, что ошибся. Момент слабости пройдёт, и Рафаэль будет делать вид, что между ними ничего не было, снова. Наконец, Рафаэль поднял голову и удивлённо уставился на Рагнора, он ещё никогда не видел мага так близко, и на мгновение Рагнор подумал, что вот он, этот момент, когда он навсегда потеряет его.  
  
Рафаэль подался вперёд, слишком оживлённо, как только уверился, что именно Рагнор делает, и от этого магу хотелось смеяться. Их губы встретились в тёмной комнате, освещённой только первыми лучами восходящего солнца и ночником. Рафаэль приближался всё ближе и ближе, пока не уселся к Рагнору на колени, а его пальцы притягивали мага за футболку. Даже после того как поцелуй прекратился, они продолжали прижиматься, обнимая друг к друга.  
  
\- Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно, - тихо сказал Рафаэль, и Рагнор снова не удержался от смешка в ответ.  
  
\- Ты думаешь?  
  
\- Ты очень хорошо справился.  
  
\- Рад, что ты так думаешь, - ответил Рагнор, целуя своего вампира в лоб.


End file.
